bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BiomedGuy
Thanks Thanks for the posts! Jandkcompton 13:31, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :You are welcome! 02:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC)BiomedGuy ::Thanks for all the info you posted this weekend. Looks Great! Jandkcompton 12:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Jeremy, it's fun adding information to your site. I think as time goes on many will follow in updating data on here. I'm having fun and will add more. I'm glad to be apart of this great site. keep it up! ~Chris Thanks for all the help! The info you have been adding is great! If you have any ideas for the direction of the site let me know. I have been think about making a non-profit org with the wiki. Any input would be great. Thanks Jandkcompton 13:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Jeremy, if your serious about starting a nonprofit then I encourage you to read this http://managementhelp.org/strt_org/strt_np/strt_np.htm. Also, I do have some ideas that I'll send to you. This is a great site for learning for both new and seasoned BMETs. Keep up the excellent work. Chris Your a Machine! You have been posting some great content! We will soon break the 1000 articles mark! Jandkcompton 14:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Jeremy, I know I can't stop. I'm having tons of fun. Happy 4th of July!!! We'll make the 1K soon. chris Wow You had busy weekend! We Broken 1k mark! Thanks Jandkcompton 14:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi Jeremy, The WikiBMET University is really coming to life. The more BMETs and CEs we get involved and inputting the better a tool this site will become. I'm having to much fun!!!! Admin Rights? Thanks for all the help with the BMET wiki! I was wondering if you would like to become a site administrator? "Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and can: *delete and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files *lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights *block a user name or IP address from editing *revert bad edits *edit the wiki's skin and format" Let me know. :I'd be honored Jeremy!!! You have gave birth to a good thing here... I truly believe this will surpass any forum or free website out there today. You page is gaining publicity is MD Publishing and other arena's. As a philanthropist myself...I'm honored to be able to help out. I would like to be an administrator. Thanks Jeremy!!! You rock!!!! Chris Thank you for all your help! I have made the change, let me know if you have any problems. Jandkcompton 12:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Have you see the Admin change on your side? Jandkcompton 12:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Jeremy...I do see the add'l admin functions. I am having so much fun on this site! Thanks! Chris (BiomedGuy 00:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC)) New Layout Do you see the new layout yet? For me It's taking some getting use to. Jandkcompton 13:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Jeremey, I did see the new layout. Honestly, I like the old layout better tho...more user friendly. Actually, I switched it back under my login under more>>preferences>>skin tabe>>Monaco Preview How do you like the new layout. BiomedGuy 12:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I like the old layout too, but from what I read soon it will all be the new style. So I figured I better get use to it. I think they are trying to make the editing more user friendly. I guess when you have learned one way the new user friendly way doesn't seem so friendly Jandkcompton 12:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Just came across your site Chris, I just came across BMET wiki. It is a good concept. I will be a frequent visitor. My experience is BMET, BMET management and OEM field service. I came across your site mentioned on Linkedin. PS. Since my passion is quality/CQI/ Deming believe it or not I really appreciated that song by Owl City, Fireflies. Daniel Lang :Hi Daniel, BMETWiki needs you to make it stronger. The Wiki belongs to us and is only as good as the information we share. I do frequent the LinkedIn site but must admit I spend more time here and on mafiawars facebook (just added BMETwiki to facebook fanpage). Owl city does sound pretty good, huh. It is an honor to meet you and looking forward to many more conversations with you amigo! Happy Thanksgiving! Chris aka BiomedGuy 00:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps we could talk Chris, one entry I looked at to use as an example is hemodialysis. I noticed for the most part it is taken out of Wikipedia. It is not a very good description. Before I do any editing I would like to talk to you since this is your invention and see what your thoughts and vision is, and ask you other questions. Call me at your convenience (if you so desire) at 586-924-2976.-Daniel LangCQI 02:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Daniel, Please feel free to edit anything on BMETWiki that you feell will improve these articles. I guess my thoughts of the Wiki site here are to ... 1. Add strong citing sources to make these articles stronger. 2. Continue adding videos, picture, and visual illustrations. 3. Build upon the site as an "open-source". 4. Basically continue having fun with this and meet new collegues like you! Lastly, I would love to hear any ideas you have, especially with the experience you have, when is the best time to call you.BiomedGuy 01:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) New Year! Thanks for all your work over the past year! I'm looking forward to what we can do in the new year! Jandkcompton 18:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome Jeremy! I'm having way to much fun with this. I too am looking to see how 2011 turns out. What do you think about BMETWiki in Espanol? other languages too? What ideas do you have? What questions have you always wanted answered? We can come up with the solutions together. Happy New year to you and your family! --BiomedGuy 22:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) aka Chris Just want to thank the peple responsible with creating and developing this resource. Very Cool! Biomeds Projects Please contact me at biomedpr@yahoo.com I got some biomeds project that I want to discuss with you. * sent you an email. Tech Wanted Hello Chris, I was wondering if you could help me? Im looking for a tech in the Pittsburgh area that can dose a washer. Or if you could direct me in how to find one? Please e mail me at greg@potomaclabs.com Thank you Greg Brancho Thanks! Thanks for all the work you have been doing. My wife is working on her NP degree, which means I have to step it up at home. She has a year left, then my free time should go up drastically. Jandkcompton 14:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * No worries amigo! I have truly been having fun with it...thanks. It has been really geting "headlines" which I hope will become the best avenue for our career. This knowledge should be shared by everyone to improve patient safety and broaden our knowledge while most people would feel this information should not be shared only for a profit. Since our move, also working on the house, and now working on my Net+ certification I am a bit busy too. I remember those days when my wife was in nursing school and taking care of the kids geesh. Anyway, her school and support is "most" important right now...think of it as an investment later on down the road. Also, I wish her the best of luck! I think this site can really "pop" if we could somehow get make it a multi-language based BMETWiki. What do you think? 00:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC)